


Late-Night Drive-Thru

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, i hate this, victor has a late-night mcdonalds run, what happens next will blow your mind, yuuri works at mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: Victor gets hungry at 3 am and goes to McDonalds





	Late-Night Drive-Thru

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everyone in the BBonIce discord chat for this. I want some good mcdicks now.

It was three in the morning, and Victor was starving.

He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to fall back asleep, but his growling stomach had other plans. Makkachin whined beside him, disturbed by all the movement. It was a bad move to skip dinner, but at the time he felt so full, he couldn’t even eat a single saltine cracker. There was also cooking and washing, which took too much energy for him.

Suddenly, he remembered there was a 24-hour McDonald’s nearby, just a short drive away.

He forced himself out of bed, put on the first clothes he grabbed, then headed out the door, car keys in hand.

It was a very bad idea to drive at night while he was tired, but his hunger seemed to have overridden his judgement. His stomach almost cried with relief when he approached the golden arches of the fast-food chain. He turned into the drive-thru lane, stopping in front of the glowing menu screen. A few seconds later, a tired voice came through the crackling speakers.

“Hi, welcome to McDonalds, what do you want?”

 _I want to die,_ Victor thought blearily, _because it’s 3 am and I’m at a fucking McDonald’s._

“Same,” the voice sighed, and Victor realized he’d said that thought out loud, “same. Now can I take your order?”

“Oh, uh…” Victor trailed off, his eyes roving over the menu items. He’d come here with the sole thought of I am hungry, need food, but he never actually thought about what he wanted.

“Can I get uh…McChicken meal? With fries, and a Coke. And ten pieces of McNuggets. And a McFlurry.”

He’ll regret all the calories in the morning, but for now, he wanted to stuff himself with as much trash as possible.

“Okay, so McChicken meal, ten piece McNuggets, and a McFlurry. You want some McSauce with that?”

“What’s McSauce?” Victor asked. Was this a new item that McDonald’s just added?

“Oh! S-sorry, I meant, sauce. Just sauce. You want sauce?” the voice asked, although it almost came out as a screech.

In his half-asleep state, Victor thought this was the funniest thing ever.

“Yes, can I get a…McBarbeque sauce please?” he asked, stifling his laughter.

There was silence on the other end, then Victor heard faint snorting in the background.

“Of course,” the voice replied, on the edge of a laughing fit. “Would that be all for you…McMeal?”

“That’ll be…McAll,” Victor broke, his laughter coming out in unattractive wheezes, and he started clapping like some sleep-deprived seal. He could hear howling from the speaker, the voice sounding like it was close to tears.

“O-okay,” the voice finally said between bouts of laughter. “Pay at the first window, thank you for McFreaking coming to McDonalds.”

“McThank you,” Victor choked, then drove to the next window, fumbling for his wallet. A head popped out once he stopped. The same voice read out the total, and Victor got the cash, turning towards the window –

Oh.

Oh no.

 _Oh God he’s cute,_ Victor thought as he handed the man the money. Blue-rimmed glasses sat atop a button nose, which was slightly pink like his cheeks, probably from the laughing fit they just had. His dark eyes flickered once to Victor’s face, then looked quickly away, his cheeks turning pinker.

“U-um, here’s your…change…” he stammered, dropping the coins into Victor’s outstretched hand.

“You mean my…McChange?” he asked, and the man snorted, his nose scrunching up adorably.

“Your McOrder’s going to be at the next McWindow,” he said with a smile, then he turned back.

Victor probably stayed at that window longer than was necessary before he drove to the next window, where the same man greeted him with his food.

“Here’s your McChicken meal, 10 piece McNuggets and a McFlurry,” he said as he handed the items over.

“Thank you,” Victor said, putting them safely into the passenger seat beside him. “By the way…what’s your name?”

“M-my name?” the man asked, slightly flustered when Victor nodded. “Uh, it’s McYuuri – I mean! Just Yuuri. Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” Victor repeated. It was nice to say, the words fitting well into his mouth. “Do you come here often?”

“I…work here,” Yuuri replied confusedly, and Victor wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel because why did he ask that?

“Right, of course, um…”

Victor wasn’t sure how to tell Yuuri that he wanted to see him again without sounding like a typical midnight-shift drive-thru creep. He was about to ask when Yuuri suddenly looked over his shoulder.

“Oh, sorry, I have to take another order,” he said, giving Victor an apologetic smile.

“No worries, I probably shouldn’t keep you from work,” Victor lied, because he would absolutely want to keep talking to Yuuri well into the morning.

“Have a safe drive home,” Yuuri said, giving Victor a wink before turning away.

Victor sat there, his brain scrambling to reboot itself before he was able to shift gears and drive home.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the small encounter the entire way. Even though it was short, and they only cracked really bad jokes, he was totally enamoured. If his friend, Chris, were here, he’d be teased to the moon and back.

Once he got home, he opened the bags, the smell of grease and deep-fried food wafting into the air. As he took the small boxes of food out, he noticed there was something written on the receipt.

_XXX -XXX -XXX call me ;) – Yuuri_

Victor’s immediately entered the number in, but settled for a text because he knew Yuuri was working.

_Hey, it’s the guy from the drive-thru! My name is Victor :) How does coffee sound for tomorrow?_

He waited, munching his McNuggets stressfully until a ping sounded from his phone.

_Coffee sounds great :)_

Never in his wildest dream did Victor ever believe he’d get a date from a late-night McDonald’s run.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
